A variety of different software applications and services exist for allowing geographically dispersed individuals to communicate with each other. Examples include conference telephone calls and Internet-protocol audio or audiovisual communication sites and systems, such as Skype™ or Google Talk™. However, the present inventors have recognized that there is no good, inexpensive and convenient way to both record those conversations and then use the recordings to produce high-quality video content, particularly in a talk-show format, for subsequent distribution.
In addition, the present inventors have discovered that there is a great need for automated production of high-quality video programming, where the user can provide one or more video feeds and automatically have a professional-looking and/or even branded show created around such content.